


Sometimes Things Don't Go Your Way (That goes for you, Carl!)

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Carl doesn't get his way.
Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409830





	Sometimes Things Don't Go Your Way (That goes for you, Carl!)

"But whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy??????????" Carl whined. "I want to go shoppinggggggg!!!!!!!!!""

"I said no," Michonne scolded.

"Listen to Michonne," Rick told Carl.

"Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy??????????" Carl flopped down on the couch. "I love shopping! Shopping is fun! Just as fun as paying bills and stuff! Can I go? Plleeassseeeeeeeeeee???????!!!!"

"No, Carl," Rick said, exasperated.

"Why not?!" Carl said in a moody teenage way.

"Last time we brought you shopping, you made a huge mess by dancing around the store and knocking things over," Michonne told him.

"And don't forget about what he was singing!" Rick reminded them.

Carl jumped up and sanng:

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"


End file.
